1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aroma diffuser technology and more particularly, to a lamp-based aroma diffuser using an aroma capsule.
2. Description of Related Art
Various aroma diffusers are known. U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 14/042,162 and 14/157,302 that were filed by the present inventor disclose similar designs. However, these designs have the disadvantages of labor and time consuming and complicated assembly process and increased production cost.
Further, regular lamps have the common disadvantage of casting a halo or shadow on the lamp housing when the internal light-emitting device is activated to emit light, obstructing the sense of beauty. More particularly, the design of a lamp-based aroma diffuser is focused on exquisite lighting atmosphere, the lighting quality must be optimally maintained.
Further, other aroma diffuser designs are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 8,066,402, U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,277, U.S. Pat. No. 8,147,116. However, after an application, the user must spend a lot of time to take the residual fragrant wax or essential oil out of the container, to clean the container and the aroma diffuser, and to refill a new fragrant wax or essential oil. This maintenance work is time and labor consuming. This drawback must be overcome.